The Night They Met HIM!
by P. T. Barnum
Summary: It was once said by a certain member of Team RWBY that there was no such thing as pure evil. Well...this team will have a different opinion one fateful Halloween night, when they meet the incarnation of pure evil: Michael Myers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just something I wanted to do for Halloween, despite it being the day after. This was going to be a one-shot, but now it might be a two, three, or four-shot. Depends on what I write.**

 **Enjoy the first RWBY/Halloween Crossover.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Halloween._

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

October 31st…Halloween.

This was a night for trick-or-treating. For haunted houses. Dressing up in costumes and hanging with friends while making fun of other people's costumes….

Okay, maybe not the "making fun of other people's costumes" part, but still.

Fact is, Team RWBY (mostly Ruby) had been looking forward to going out at night to get free candy, undoubtedly rotting their teeth to the core.

Instead, they get assigned a mission as a sort of "extra-credit" assignment. While they won't say no to extra-credit, the all-girl team was nonetheless reluctant in accepting the mission. Ruby was the one who complained the most on the Bullhead ride to their mission objective.

"I can't believe we're missing out on free candy!" Ruby whined.

"Stop complaining," Weiss chided. "We're getting extra-credit for this, so it's worth it."

She crossed her arms. "Though I wish we had a different mission."

Ruby glanced at Weiss. "What was the mission, again?"

"You weren't paying attention again, were you?"

Ruby grinned sheepishly.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Dolt…well, our mission is to aid in the escort of a psychotic killer. Apparently, this guy is being transferred from his current sanatorium into the custody of General Ironwood. The General assured that he would put the killer in a place where he'll never see the day of light again."

"Oh…."

"Ruby?"

"I'm fine!" Ruby assured. "It's just…I don't know how to feel about being near a murderer."

"Don't worry, sis," came the voice of Yang, who bumped her fists together. "Nothing bad will happen. I'll make sure of it!"

"Anything can happen when it comes to missions," said Blake, who was reading a book…as always. "Which is why we need to take this seriously."

Yang rolled her eyes. "No need to be pessi-."

" _Especially_ since you pretty much jinxed the mission by saying "nothing bad will happen"."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Didn't think you were superstitious."

"I'm not." Blake had not once looked up from her book.

"But you just said-."

"Alright ladies!" came the pilot's voice. "We're about to land!"

Team RWBY got ready as the Bullhead landed near Vale Sanatorium. They stepped off and were greeted by a security guard.

"You them team o' huntresses that're supposed to help with the transfer?"

"Yup!" Ruby said ecstatically. "We're Team RWBY!"

The guard ignored her chipper personality. "Right, right. This way, please."

Team RWBY followed the guard around the Sanatorium towards the back parking lot. There, another Bullhead (specialized for transport) lay in wait. They approached a bearded middle-aged man who was bald on top and walked with a cane.

"Dr. Loomis?"

The now-named Loomis turned towards the arriving guard and team of huntresses…though he scowled at the latter.

" _This_ is who they sent?! _Children_?!"

Now Weiss scowled, her arms crossed. "Excuse me? _We're_ huntresses-in-training and are more than capable of handling a simple transfer."

Loomis's scowl deepened. "Students…I ask for professionals and that blasted Ozpin sends _children_!"

Loomis stalks/limps off towards the Bullhead.

The security guard leans towards Team RWBY. "Don't mind him. He just doesn't want to risk the guy being transported to get loose…again."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "This has happened before?"

The guard nodded. "Yeah. This guy is usually comatose for the whole year, until _this_ particular night."

"Halloween?" Ruby asked."

"Yeah. When this time of year comes, he's suddenly active and gets aggressive. Staff have been injured when we try to subdue him. Sometimes though…someone dies."

RWBY couldn't help but look horrified.

"Exactly. What's more, he's escaped on _ten_ different Halloweens. Six of those times, he wasn't able to get away before we caught him. As for the other four-." The guard grimaced. "Let's just say those Halloweens weren't particularly good for some people no longer with us."

Ruby was now shaking. Yang put a comforting arm around.

"Though now that he's being taken into Ironwood's custody, I personally hope that bastard rots for the rest of his life. We at the Sanatorium can breathe easier knowing he'll no longer be here."

Blake finally decided to say something. "Who is this guy, anyway?"

The guard sighed. "You think people would remember." He turned to the team. "His name's-."

"THE PACKAGE IS COMING!"

The guard grimaced. "Shit." He sighed. "Well, guess it's time for you girls to meet him."

As they walked to the Bullhead, the girls swore they heard the guard mutter something along the lines of, "You could've gone your whole lives without meeting this guy."

Team RWBY and the guard stood near the Bullhead with Loomis, who was still fuming at the fact that he got students instead of professional Huntsman/Huntresses.

A group of armed guards approached the Bullhead. They surrounded a strap table that was moving along with them. Strapped to this table was….

"Whoa."

That was all Team RWBY could say. Strapped to the table was a man in a blue boiler suit. They couldn't see his face due to a Halloween mask covering it. Even so…the man looked scary. It was more so for Blake since, due to her enhanced vision, she could see the man's eyes through the mask's eyeholes….

And they were blank, completely devoid of emotion.

"There he is," the security guard told them. "Michael Myers."

* * *

The Bullhead took off from the Sanatorium with its cargo: Team RWBY, Loomis, the armed guards from before, and Michael Myers.

Every couple minutes, a guard would inject an anesthetic into Michael, leaving him immobile. It was a wonder as to why one wouldn't be enough, but the guards explained that _somehow_ Michael regained movement after a few minutes despite the number of injections.

If the guards believed it, they would call it supernatural.

Even so, they simply needed to keep this going until either they delivered Michael to Ironwood, or Halloween passed. If the latter, Michael would return to his comatose state for another year.

It's still unclear as to why.

Meanwhile, the members of Team RWBY were busying themselves: Ruby checking on her weapon, Crescent Rose; Weiss filing her nails; Blake reading her book…again; and Yang fiddling with her gauntlets…what? Yang can maintenance, too. Just not as much as Ruby.

Across from them was Dr. Loomis, who was muttering under his breath.

"Children…unbelievable."

Blake's hidden ears twitched in annoyance. Due to her enhanced hearing, she could hear everything Loomis was muttering about. And frankly, it was distracting.

Saving the page, she closed her book and stood up, walking to where Loomis sat.

"Excuse me?"

Loomis looked up at Blake and scowled. "What?"

"I'd _appreciate_ it if you stopped muttering to yourself," she said, narrowing her eyes. "Or at the very least, mutter about something _other_ than how my team's here instead of professionals."

The rest of RWBY heard this and looked at Blake and Loomis, whose scowl deepened.

"I have a right to be angry," Loomis growled. "That Ozpin didn't take this seriously enough to send an actual Huntsman or Huntress! Instead, he sends mere children!"

Weiss scowled and marched up to Loomis. "We are _not_ just children! We are future Huntresses, and we don't deserve this kind of disrespect!"

" _You_ most certainly do, Ms. Schnee," Loomis growled.

Weiss's eyes widened at that.

"You think I didn't recognize you?" Loomis spat. "White hair, ice-blue eyes, and an air about you as though you're superior to everyone else…you're a Schnee alright. And taking into account the, shall we say, "gray" area your company runs in, do you _really_ think you deserve anything _other_ than disrespect?"

"HEY!"

Loomis turned to the sound of the shout, which came from Ruby.

"Don't talk about my partner like that!" Ruby shouted.

Loomis grit his teeth. "And you're the perfect example of why I'm angry."

"W-What?"

He scowled. "You don't seem the same age as the rest of your team. You can't be no more than, what, 15?"

"…I am."

Loomis stamped his cane on the floor in anger. "Wonderful! Not only was I sent children, but one of them is _literally_ a child!"

Suddenly, Loomis found himself lifted in the air by the collar of his shirt. Shocked, he looked to see the blonde, Yang, was the one who lifted him, glaring with crimson eyes….

It was like looking at the devil.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" She growled.

Loomis was suddenly scared and possibly hyperventilating, which wasn't good for a guy his age. This girl was lifting him without a sweat. This girl had incredible strength….

Strength much similar to _him_.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted. "Put him down!"

"Why?!" she asked, turning to Ruby. "He's been nothing but ungrateful!"

"I know, but…you're going to give him a heart attack… _literally_!"

Yang turned back to Loomis and found that he was hyperventilating. Her angry look softened _just a little_ , and she unceremoniously dropped Loomis back on the seat. Said doctor took several deep breaths to calm himself down before he could have a heart attack.

"Now Yang," Ruby said. "Apologize."

"But-!"

"I know he was being mean, and we will address that. But first, apologize for nearly giving him a heart attack!"

Yang stared at Ruby for a moment, but sighed.

"And be sincere!"

Yang's eye twitched, but nonetheless, she turned to Loomis, who was patting his head of nervous sweat with a napkin.

"…I'm sorry," Yang finally said.

The doctor glared at Yang, but it softened a moment later.

"It's fine. Apology accepted."

Ruby smiled. "Okay, now it's your turn!"

Loomis raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"Apologize for all the mean things you said!"

Loomis stared blankly at her. "…Why?"

Weiss spoke up. "Perhaps because it was _uncalled_ for?"

Loomis stayed silent…but sighed in the end.

"Alright…alright. I'm…sorry for what I've said throughout the trip. I suppose most of it _was_ uncalled for."

"That's an understatement," Blake said…then processed what he said. "Wait, _most_ of it?"

He glared. "I meant what I said about the Schnee. She'll get no respect from me."

Ruby was about to protest, but Weiss stopped her. "Ruby, just forget it. I could care less what he thinks of me because of my family. He'll be proven wrong when I become head of the company."

"But-!"

"Besides," Weiss continued. "So long as he knows we can handle this, then he can throw insults all he likes."

"Don't patronize me," Loomis said. "I still have my doubts."

They glared at him.

"But you must understand," Loomis added hastily. "It's not so much that I don't believe you four to be incapable of handling this. It's just-." He turned his head towards Michael. "If _he_ escapes tonight, people will die."

He faced RWBY again. "I had asked for licensed Huntsman and Huntresses so that I could breathe easier knowing that if something were to go wrong, they could subdue Michael easily."

"Please," Weiss scoffed. "I think we can handle it. We have a brute of our own on the team."

"Yea-!" Yang stopped. "HEY!"

"Yes," Loomis pondered. "She has quite the amount of strength in her. It actually eases my mind knowing this."

He grimaced. "Still…."

"We can handle it."

Loomis gazed at the little red reaper who said that.

"Can you be so sure?" he asked.

Ruby nodded. "I am. Yang's freakishly strong, Blake has her ribbons in case she needs to hold the guy in place, and Weiss can freeze him or use a glyph to hold him down." She gave Loomis a reassuring look. "You can count on us."

Loomis still seemed hesitant, but relented.

"A-Alright."

During the conversation, Blake had decided to get a closer look at Michael Myers. She stood a couple inches away from him. He was breathing deeply, which sounded raspy through the mask. Blake gazed into his eyes through the mask's eyeholes….

And once again found nothing. No life, no emotion, no…anything.

"Blake?"

She turned to see that the rest of her team and Loomis had approached her.

"Sorry," Blake said. "I just wanted to see his eyes."

"And they were the blank, yes?"

She nodded to Loomis.

"Of course they were," he said. "They've been like that ever since he was a child."

RWBY gave him questioning stares.

He sighed sadly. "I never thought people would forget." He turned to them. "Are any of you from the island of Patch?"

Ruby and Yang raised their hands.

"Then I would think you two should know. Then again, you probably weren't born by the time this all began."

An armed guard stepped in to inject Michael with an anesthetic as Loomis began this dark tale.

* * *

Michael was but a mere child at the age of six when he committed his first murder. He killed his older sister, Judith Myers, while the parents were away. He was found and taken to Vale Sanatorium, where I watched over him.

I was told there was nothing left; no reason, no conscience, no understanding, and even the most rudimentary sense of life or death, of good or evil…right or wrong. I met this…six year old child with this blank, pale, emotionless face, and…the blackest eyes…the devil's eyes. I spent eight years trying to reach him, and then another seven trying to keep him locked up because I realized that what was living behind that boy's eyes was purely and simply…evil.

After 15 years, he finally escaped from the Sanatorium and found a way to Patch. He returned home.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait," Yang interrupted. "This guy's from Patch?"

"He is," Loomis answered. "Though, again, you probably weren't even born yet when it began."

Yang and Ruby looked at the murderer who was apparently from Patch. The latter shivered.

"Now," Loomis continued. "As I was saying…."

* * *

He returned home one Halloween night to "reunite" with his younger sister, who went by the name of Laurel Strode. He murdered four other people before he finally reached Laurel.

From what she told me, she was able to stay alive until I arrived. When I did, I shot the man six times, each one hitting its mark. He fell out the balcony to the ground.

After I made sure Laurel was alright, and ironically calling Myers "the Boogeyman" I checked the body…only to find that he was gone.

* * *

"Hold on." Now it was Weiss who interrupted. "You're telling me he walked away from _six_ shoots?" She scoffed. "I find that hard to-."

"I shot him six. Times," Loomis growled. " _Six_! And the bastard walked it off like it was nothing!"

The members of Team RWBY didn't look convinced.

"Maybe you missed?" Blake put in.

Loomis actually laughed. "That's what the sheriff suggested as well. But I didn't! There was even blood on the ground. This man isn't _human_!

He paused…then looked to Blake. "Or Faunus, for that matter."

"Why are you looking a-?"

"You think I didn't notice the twitching of your bow?"

Blake tensed, but Loomis waved her off.

"I don't know why you hide it, but I won't say anything if that's what you're worried about."

Blake relaxed a little.

"The point is," he continued. "We aren't dealing with a human…or Faunus."

Silence.

…

…

…

"You mean," Ruby began. "Like an alien?"

Loomis _actually_ laughed. "N-No my dear! Not like an alien. More like something…supernatural."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Great. You're superstitious."

"I wish I wasn't," Loomis admitted. "But Michael is something else. He is the most dangerous person I've ever observed. His comatose state is a conscious act. There is an instinctive force within him, telling him to wait until this particular night."

RWBY glanced at each other, then at Myers, who was staring blankly at them. Another armored guard injected another anesthetic into Michael.

"Now," Loomis continued. "As I was saying…."

* * *

After Michael escaped, Laurel had been taken to a hospital to be treated for her wounds. Meanwhile, I searched the town for Michael.

After a while, I had been called back to the Sanatorium to stay out of the investigation. While on the way there, I had been informed that Laurel Strode was actually Michael's sister.

* * *

All of RWBY's eyes widened.

"H-His sister?" Ruby stuttered.

"Indeed," Loomis nodded. "He killed his older sister as a child, and 15 years later, he returned home to kill the younger. _That's_ what he'd been waiting for."

Ruby began to shake. "H-How could someone k-k-kill their own family?"

"Evil, my dear girl," Loomis sighed. "Pure evil."

Blake stared at the murderer. "…You know, I once said there was no such thing as pure evil."

Loomis pat her on the shoulder. "My dear…that's because you haven't met Michael up until now."

He sighed. "Back to my tale…."

* * *

Laurel and I were able to blind him and fill the room we were in with flammable gas. I lit a lighter and the room exploded. He walked out of the room while on fire for a few feet before falling to the ground.

That _should_ have killed him…but instead, he was left in a coma.

For ten years, he lay comatose. During a transfer, he awoke when he learned of his sister's passing and that Jamie Lloyd, her daughter – his niece – was still alive. He awoke and went on another murder spree, all to get to his eight year old niece.

* * *

RWBY at this point was horrified. This man…this _monster_ …was willing to kill a child…who was _family_ no less!

"C-Can," Weiss gritted. "Can this _person_ sink any lower?!"

Loomis sighed. "He can…and he did."

RWBY all paled as he continued.

* * *

He killed many people before he finally got to his niece, but he was shot down by policemen. He survived and escaped, only to return a year later. More people died, and before he could kill Jamie, I sedated him and beat him into unconsciousness.

Unfortunately, where he was being held, a man came and killed all the police there, freeing Myers in the process and kidnapping Jamie. This man turned out to be part of a cult called the Thorn, led by a man who was hoping to recreate another child of evil.

This child…was the son of Jamie Lloyd. She fled from her captivity with her newborn child, only to be forced to hide the child as she faced Michael for the final time. He killed her, but he still had one more target….

The newborn child...his nephew.

* * *

RWBY weren't just horrified anymore.

No…they were _angry_.

Angry at the man who was going to kill a newborn child. The man…who was currently being transported to his new prison.

Yang's eyes turned red as she stomped towards Michael.

"No!" Loomis grabbed Yang and, somehow, held her back. "You mustn't get near him!"

"Let me go!" Yang yelled. "I'm going to punch him!"

Loomis refused and made her face him. "You can't do anything to him right now. We can't risk him getting loose." He sighed. "In any case, he'll be in Ironwood's custody. If his reputation is anything to go by, he'll put Michael in a hole and throw away the hole."

Yang calmed down, but glared at Michael, who was of course unaffected.

…

…

…

"Dr. Loomis?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, Ms…?"

"Ruby. Ruby Rose."

"Ah." He smiled. "Quite the fitting name."

"Thank you, sir."

"So, what do you want?"

"If you don't mind me asking…what was the name of the baby?"

Loomis pursed his lips. "Well, he's not a baby anymore. Probably around your age, in fact. As for his name…Steven. Steven Lloyd."

Michael's eyes flew open without anyone knowing….

Not even the armored guard who was about to inject Michael.

"And here goes another sedat-GAH!"

Michael reached for the sedative, easily breaking through the straps meant to hold him. He took it from the guard's hand and grabbed the guard by the throat. He stabbed the needle through the guard's eye, injecting the contents and killing the guard.

Before the huntresses-in-training could act, Michael lifted the dead guard and threw the body at RWBY, incapacitating them for a moment.

Loomis pulled out a revolver and aimed at Michael, but the murderer grabbed Loomis and lifted him. As the other armed guards approached, Michael threw Loomis at them, incapacitating them as well.

Michael Myers made his way towards the cockpit.

* * *

"…Hey Mack?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"We're not having this conversation."

"But-."

 **CLANG! CLANG!**

The pilot and copilot looked at the door, then at each other.

"…Not it."

"Not-, fuck!"

The copilot groaned and walked to the doorway and opened it.

"Ye-."

Michael Myers immediately grabbed the copilot by the neck with both hands and proceeded to choke the life out of him.

The pilot made to turn on the autopilot…only to be forced forward by the thrown copilot. This caused the combined weight of both persons to push the steering wheel down, sending the Bullhead into a nose dive.

As Michael made towards the pilots, he was forcibly turned around by an angry Yang. He quickly grabbed her neck with both hands in an attempt to choke her. Yang, in turn, punched him straight in the chest. The power behind the punch sent Michael onto the controls….

If Michael Myers were one to be shocked, he would've been at the strength this girl had. Strength that matched his….

Then again, he didn't have Aura. If he _did_ have it…let's not think about that.

Sending Michael towards the controls proved to be a bad idea, since the pilot finally got his copilot off of him so that he could use the steering wheel. Due to Michael being sent towards the controls, the pilot was once again forced onto the steering wheel, again unintentionally sending the Bullhead into a nose dive….

The crash soon followed, with everyone on board either knocked unconscious or killed upon impact.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story. If you enjoyed it, give it a fav. If you want to be kept up to date on future chapters, give it a follow. Leave a review to give your thoughts on this fic.**

 **Happy belated Halloween!**

 **LATERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, it's been…nearly a year.**

 **I figured that since today's Halloween that this should be updated already. Not as long as the first, but oh well.**

 **Nothing else to say other than…enjoy.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Halloween._

* * *

The Bullhead had sustained massive damage, losing both its wings to trees as it crashed.

Ruby regained consciousness and sat up, rubbing her head. She looked around and found several guards dead, the pilot and copilot included. She felt saddened for a moment, but was forced to get over it when she heard the groans of her teammates. She turned and found Weiss, Blake and Yang regain conscious and sit up.

"Did someone get the license plate on that truck?" Yang drawled.

"We're in a Bullhead, you brute," Weiss groaned.

"…Did someone get the license plate on that _Bullhead_?"

Ruby quickly made her way to her teammates. "Are you three alright?"

Yang pulled Ruby into a hug. "Yeah, and I'm glad you're okay too."

They gave each other once overs to ensure that they had not sustained wounds. When none were found, they went to check on the guards in case any were still alive. Two of the guards were still alive, and Dr. Loomis shakily stood up from the ground.

"M-My heavens," Loomis stuttered, looking at the remains of the Bullhead and the dead bodies.

The girls attempted to help him up, but he shrugged them off and searched the Bullhead. He even moved the dead bodies around (with some difficulty, of course).

"You could show some respect for the dead, you know," Blake said.

Loomis wasn't listening. "…He's gone."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"He's gone!" Loomis said more loudly. "Michael has escaped!"

The girls paled.

"Uh, guys?"

Loomis and RWBY turned to one of the two surviving guards, who had spoken.

"My knife's gone."

"…And he's armed." Loomis rubbed his forehead. "My god. My god."

He turned to Team RWBY. "We need to go after him immediately. Do any of your scrolls work?"

Each member checked their scrolls to find that they worked.

"Good. Miss Rose, please contact your Headmaster to inform him of what's happened. Ms. Schnee, please contact the authorities for the same reason. Miss…." He paused, looking at Blake.

"Belladonna," she finished. "Blake Belladonna."

"Miss Belladonna, please find out where we crashed."

All three girls nodded and used their scrolls. Loomis turned to the guards.

"Do you two have weapons?"

"No need to ask," one answered, as they had been collecting extra ammo from their fallen comrades for their rifles. "We're killing this bastard for what he did."

Loomis nodded and checked his revolver. Fully loaded. Satisfied, he holstered it.

Blake spoke up. "We're in a forest near Vale."

Then Ruby spoke up. "Ozpin said he's sending a team as backup. Another team will arrive later when they finish their current mission."

Loomis nodded. "Tell him to send them to Vale. Michael is sure to go there."

"Are you sure?"

"How else do you think he can get to Patch?"

Weiss spoke up. "I've informed the authorities of what's happened and described the prisoner to them. They'll know who to look for."

Loomis nodded. "Excellent."

He held his revolver in his hand. "Let's go find Michael."

* * *

The city of Vale was bustling with activity this Halloween night.

Children in costumes ran around with their friends, talking about all the candy they got or will get.

Parents of said children rolled their eyes but smiled fondly.

Store owners had their haunted houses ready to scare children.

And…there were more police than usual?

A police officer was stationed at every block, looking for one Michael Myers. They were given a description of the man, and so they kept their eyes peeled.

But these brave men and women of the force would not find this man. For he had chosen an attire to wear over his normal one, his mask hidden within his coat.

If Michael were capable of feeling emotion (or at the very least, something other than pure rage), he would be feeling smug at fooling the officers that he passed.

The attire he chose was of a hero of some sort. A blank face, blue coat and hat, light blue shirt, brown trousers. Michael had only glanced at the name on the tag: The Question.

Odd, but seeing as his face was hidden, he could really care less…if he even cared at all.

He absentmindedly bumped into someone. He stared down at the short figure.

The short woman had black hair tied in pig tales, green eyes, and wore a costume that seemed to be that of a maid…of the lewd kind.

This short figure made to glare at him, but she stopped. Something about Michael made her stop and shake, almost as though she could sense the evil behind the faceless mask. She blinked, in fear perhaps, and her green eyes suddenly became white, her body shaking. Had Michael cared, he'd question how eyes switching colors was possible.

Michael simply stared down at the girl. This girl was unimportant. She was not standing in the way of his target and therefore did not need to be dealt with. Dealing with her would only bring unwanted attention to himself, something that was not wanted or needed.

He walked past the short girl, intent on finding a way to Patch.

* * *

"Neo? Are you alright?" Roman asked.

Neo ignored the voice, staring fearfully at the retreating figure.

She had convinced Roman to accompany her in her quest to get candy on Halloween. He reluctantly got into a costume, if only to avoid being found by the cops. He was dressed like a giraffe, much to his ire.

Neo had apparently decided to dress in a maid outfit, and not the normal kind. No, this was one of the sexy maid outfits, not that Roman minded, of course. Though it did draw disapproving glares from parents, who shielded their children's eyes and moved them away. Also not something he minded, since he didn't want to deal with brats.

They had gotten a good amount of candy, Neo more so that Roman. Wasn't that much a surprise, since they had been lucky that only men had answered the door. They take one look at Neo and give her all the candy they have.

Men were pigs, something even Roman chose not to deny.

As they had been ready to leave, some big lug bumped into Neo. She had made to glare at the person…but stopped.

She stared up at the faceless man and started shaking, her eyes flashing white.

Roman had only seen that eye color when Neo was truly afraid, either because of a nightmare or if she found an opponent she couldn't beat.

Considering the man she was apparently afraid of was some guy dressed like The Question, Roman wasn't sure how he fit either.

The mystery man stared down at Neo, his expression unknown since he had that blank face mask on, before turning on ahead and walking past.

Neo's fearful gaze followed the man as he walked away. Roman could only look back and forth between the two, utterly confused.

What the hell just happened?

"Neo?" Roman asked again.

Neo snapped out of it and clutched Roman's arm.

Roman suddenly felt a lurch in his stomach, and now he and Neo were in a warehouse at the docks, their current hideout.

Mercury, who had been sitting in a chair, was startled and fell back on his chair in shock.

"What the hell?!"

Emerald laughed. "P-Priceless!"

Roman ignored both in favor of checking on Neo.

"Neo?"

Neo couldn't stop shaking. One look at that man shouldn't have gotten her this afraid…but that feeling he exuded.

That pure _**evil**_.

"What's wrong with her?" Emerald asked.

Roman shrugged. "Apparently some costumed lug frightened her."

Now Mercury laughed. "HA! Neo got _scared_? By some guy in a _costume_?"

He fell over in laughter. Emerald rolled her eyes, but she too found it a bit funny that _Neo_ of all people got scared by some random guy in a costume.

Neo paid no attention to either, simply holding on to Roman's arm, shaking. She wasn't crying, but…she might very well start soon.

Unsure of what to do, Roman simply pat her head. "Um, there there. The man's gone now, so you won't see him again?"

He didn't mean to make it sound like a question, but he was still befuddled.

Just what was it about that mystery man that got Neo scared?

…Oh well, he'd probably never find out, since the man had walked away.

On the bright side, they'd never see the man again.

"By the way," Emerald said. "We're moving to another location."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Police are surrounding the entrance. We don't think they found us, but Cinder doesn't want us to be near them, no matter how much we paid the workers to keep quiet about us."

Roman sighed. Wonderful, the cops were near, though they didn't know they were here.

So that begs the question…who _were_ they here for?

* * *

Michael Myers stood in the distance, staring at his destination.

The docks.

He would sneak onto a Bullhead with a pilot (or possibly pilot one himself if need be) and head to Patch, and find Steven Lloyd.

His nephew.

After that….

Michael gazed at the police that were stationed at the entrance. There were only five, but they all had guns. They wouldn't be able to recognize him.

He simply had to walk past and blend with those heading into the docks.

Simple.

Michael made his way forward.

* * *

Meanwhile, a single bullhead landed at the docks as the villains were preparing to leave.

As the seemingly unkillable murderer was about to start to enter the docks.

The bay doors opened, and a group of four stepped out.

Who were these four?

"Wow! We get to bring a murderer to justice! Can I break his legs, Ren?

Yeah.

* * *

 **A/N: So…Michael scared the shit out of Neo, and he wasn't even in his signature attire! She could just** _ **feel**_ **the evil radiating off him.**

 **So, Michael's ready to try to get to Patch, the criminals are making to leave, and Team JNPR has arrived.**

 **What could possibly come of this? Something epic? Something lackluster? Do I even have a plan for how this could turn out?**

 **...Oh wait, I** _ **never**_ **plan out my fics.**

 **Tee hee!**

 **So yeah, it's been nearly a year. I** _ **could**_ **have waited till tomorrow so that it would be a year, but it's Halloween, so…yeah.**

 **Is this being updated yearly? I don't know. I guess it updates when I get inspired, and I was inspired because it's Halloween, so…eh.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Leave a review to tell me your thoughts of this.**

 **Let's see if I** _ **don't**_ **wait nearly a year to update this fic.**

 **Depends if my motivation for this fic either remains for now, or leaves and doesn't return until next Halloween.**

 **We'll see what happens.**

 **LATERS!**


End file.
